


Un día como hoy

by Eddy_Ross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddy_Ross/pseuds/Eddy_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justo un día como hoy, pero de un año atrás, se había aventurado a asistir a unos de esos estúpidos partidos de fútbol, de los que tanto odiaba, solo para ver si así conocía a alguien nuevo, aunque claro, mucho tenia que ver la insistencia de su padre, que constantemente le decía tenía que hacer amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día como hoy

_“¡Fiesta en mi casa!”_

 

Se escucho gritar entre la multitud aglomerada en la enorme cancha de fútbol, los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras los jóvenes festejaban a brincos la victoria del equipo de fútbol.

 

_“¡Ganamos!”_

 

Grito una de las animadoras del equipo de porristas, mientras la multitud de joviales personas tomaban rumbo hacia la dichosa casa, de ese que ya todos conocían, Derek Hale. El nuevo coreback, del equipo, que a partir de unos minutos atrás seria el nuevo campeón en fútbol americano estatal, el que por obviedad era de los chicos más populares y de más esta decirlo, agraciado, de todo el instituto. 

– ¡Stiles Vamos! –Gritaste de nuevo, pero esta vez solo estábamos tú y yo, en medio del campo.

 

Las luces se habían apagado, dejando que solo las estrellas nos iluminaran. Stiles Stilinski. Hacia solo un año, de un día como hoy, que lo habían transferido de intercambio a aquella escuela, en la cual -esta de mas decir- le costo encajar y adaptarse, siendo blanco de criticas y burlas por el simple echo de venir de otro país. Justo un día como hoy, pero de un año atrás, se había aventurado a asistir a unos de esos estúpidos partidos de fútbol, de los que tanto odiaba, solo para ver si así conocía a alguien nuevo, aunque claro, mucho tenia que ver la insistencia de su padre, que constantemente le decía tenía que hacer amigos.

 

–Ven Sti, vamos a mi casa –Grito el moreno de entre la multitud. El solo hecho de escuchar aquel diminutivo te hacia estremecer. Mil y un veces le habías dicho a Derek que no era necesario, su nombre ya era bastante corto, -solo constaba de dos silabas, lo cual lo hacia un gesto, aunque siempre tierno, para alguien con un serio problema de palabras no dichas, un tanto absurdo e irónico- pero esas mil y un veces el moreno te había repetido que le gustaba llamarte así.

 

Sacándote de tu recuerdo llego hasta ti y tomo firmemente tu mano, negando con su cabeza, mientras tú tratabas de resistirte a ser llevado por el musculoso y a veces un tanto antipático moreno.

 

–No…no quiero ir –Dijiste inseguro. Volvió la mirada hacia ti y te diste cuenta de que en sus ojos había confusión y sonreíste al instante, porque aquella fue su reacción aquel día.

 

– ¿Pero porque? –Pregunto inseguro de tu respuesta y sonreíste aun más ante su confusión.

 

–No se, es solo que –Tu mirada al instante se fue al piso, como si el césped de aquella cancha fuera lo mas interesante del mundo– no conozco a nadie y tu…tu, vas a estar con los chicos del equipo…entonces no veo el porque ir.

 

– ¿Es enserio Stiles? –Levantaste la mirada para ver lo que no creíste posible, su voz sonaba enojada, el ceño aun mas fruncido, de lo habitual, obscureciendo su rostro, en lo que nunca seria buena señal, y lo único que pudiste hacer fue preguntarte el porque de su repentino enojo.

 

– ¿Que? –Preguntaste incierto ante su reacción. Tu voz sonó mas queda de lo que te hubiese gustado escuchar, acrecentando mas- si era posible- su enojo.

 

Pero es que pocos lo sabían, o tal vez solo el mismo lo hacia, pero desde que había conocido a Stiles, el moreno había sentido un extraño cariño hacia el mas delgado, que aunque muchas veces había intentado olvidar, nunca lo había logrado. Y es que aquella noche, había quedado grabada en la memoria de ambos chicos; porque una noche como esta, pero hacia un año atrás se habían conocido de una manera poco usual.

 

 

 

_Un año atrás…_

* * *

 

 

Gente gritando, tambores y tubas sonando por doquier, porristas locas cantando a coro para animar a los jugadores del equipo de la escuela, que hasta ese momento, iban perdiendo, todo aquello era extraño para el, pero aun así estaba ahí. La final era de suma importancia para los jugadores de ambos equipos, pues de este partido dependía su incierto futuro.

 

Para todos menos para aquel castaño que se encontraba sentado en las gradas principales del campo de juego, disgustado por la tonta idea de su padre, que casi juraba que haría amigos en aquel lugar –Si no fueras tan Stiles hijo –Fueron las palabras de John- ¡pero a la mierda!, el siempre seria demasiado Stiles, aunque, -ni siquiera supiera que era lo que significaba eso- y dudaba seriamente cambiar esos aspectos de su personalidad.

 

Llevaba cerca de dos horas sentado en aquel incomodo y frió banco, intentando distraerse con un deporte que realmente no entendía y que poco le interesaba.

 

_“¡¡VAMOS EQUIPO!!”_

 

Grito alguien de entre las gradas. Escucho el barullo que comenzaba un chico detrás de el. Genial. Pensó, otro entusiasta gritón. Se alegro por un momento al saber que todos por ahí eran tan entusiastas y devotos al equipo de fútbol, que se emocionaban con el deporte de una manera poco convencional. Sin embargo, poco duro su alegría al sentir un peso sordo caer sobre el, no era un peso cualquiera -había que decirlo- era el peso de una persona, algo robusta a su parecer, pues por los menos 60 kilos cayeron de lleno sobre el.

 

Ambos chicos cayeron por debajo de las gradas, ambos sintiendo el dolor del filo de los escalones al golpear sobre sus costados, ambos maldiciendo por todo lo alto al idiota que lo había provocado. Y Maldijeron aun mas al escuchar los gritos y risas que involucraban su desgracia, en la boca de otras por lo menos 20 personas que se burlaban de ellos. Y maldijeron internamente lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los chicos de su edad. El castaño sintió el fuerte y quemante dolor en su espalda; mientras mas cómodo su acompañante pues había caído sobre el, por lo que Stilinski supuso que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

 

Trato de quitárselo de encima, ya que su peso equiparaba al de un elefante bebe mucho mas grande al promedio, pero le fue prácticamente imposible pues se había lastimado de una manera increíble el hombro derecho, y sin quererlo de su boca salieron mil y un insultos hacia el chico que tenia encima.

 

–Te puedes quitar por favor –Prácticamente rogó el mas delgado.Las palabras salieron como susurros desgarradores de su garganta.

 

El aludido, levanto el rostro, que desde el momento del impacto había quedado sobre el hombro de Stiles, a solo centímetros de su cuello, pudiendo así tener a su alcance el olor tan singular y delicioso del desconocido que tenia debajo suyo; sintió sus mejillas arder con vehemencia, mientras intentaba sonreír o hacer algo para aminorar su vergüenza.

 

Stiles miro sus ojos y lo vio entonces, aquellos que parecían dos grandes ríos caudalosos de un absolutamene atrapante verde -maravilloso- le miraron apenado, y sintió disminuir considerablemente su dolor y su coraje para con ese “idiota" tan rápido como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo, casi equiparable al la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta.

 

–Lo…lo siento –Dijo el moreno. Ambos se sonriendo avergonzados, intentando escabullirse de la mirada del otro.

 

–No…no te preocupes, esta bien –Trato de ocultar su dolor para no avergonzarse mas ante el moreno. Se miraron de nueva cuanta, esta vez fue el turno del de ojos color verdes mirar, los hermosos chocolate del otro, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, se había enamorado, aunque aun era ignorante de ello. – ¿estas bien?

 

El moreno lo miro extrañado y confundido, ¿como alguien podía ser así, como el?, tan bueno, y tan considerado, al grado de preocuparse por un desconocido -que dicho sea de paso, le había tirado desde lo alto de unas viejas gradas y causado un profundo dolor físico- por encima de su propio dolor. El castaño por su parte, solo pudo sonreír ante la actitud confusa de aquel chico de cabellos negros.

 

– ¡Dios…eres tan!… –Dijo el moreno pero cortando abruptamente sus palabras al darse cuenta de que aun se encontraba encima del castaño y ambos hablaban como si estuvieran en la mejor de las situaciones –Lo siento, enserio lo siento.

 

Se levanto con algo de dificultad, pues a pesar de la creencia del castaño -que juraría no se había hecho daño alguno- se había golpeado su costado izquierdo unas dos veces contra la orilla de una de las gradas, aunque, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que no era nada comparado con las heridas del de ojos color chocolate, pues aun intentaba levantarse del mojado pasto debajo de el.

 

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, le tendió la mano al castaño, para ayudarlo a levantarse, y este gustoso la acepto. Pensando en que lo necesitaría, puso mas fuerza de la debida en ayudar al de ojos color chocolate a levantarse, estampándolo de nuevo contra su cuerpo.

 

–Lo siento –Susurro de nuevo. El castaño seguía contra su cuerpo y aun se tomaban de las manos, sus miradas se conectaron una vez mas, y esta vez se quedaron así por un buen rato. Y entonces ambos lo sintieron, su dolor había quedado del lado, pero ahora justo en ese momento, cuando sus miradas se habían conectado en una sola, sabían que algo grande pasaría.

 

–Por cierto, soy Derek –Su rubor era notorio aun en su tes morena, pero se opacaba con aquella sonrisa de grandes y blancos dientes.

 

–Stiles –Apenado de todo lo ocurrido. Se tomaron de las manos en forma de presentación y saludo, y ese día se convirtió en algo especial.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

– ¿Porque mierda haces todo esto Stiles? –Su voz sonó exaltada, justo como nunca antes le había escuchado hablarle.

 

–De…de que hablas Hale –Se maldijo por ser tan obvio y débil, y tembló ante la repentina rabia de su acompañante.

 

Tratando de buscarle una salida a lo ocurrido miro a su alrededor dándose cuanta de que ya todo mundo se había ido, dejándolos a ambos completamente solos en medio de un enorme campo de fútbol.

 

–Mierda Stiles… ¡eres tan!…¡tan! –Las palabras se perdieron en la nada, mientras en su mente intentaba darle nombre al insulto que quería proferirle al castaño.

 

Pero solo fueron eso, palabras que murieron en su boca, su mirada había estado clavada en un punto totalmente apartado de Stiles mientras sus manos tapaban su rostro, tenia ganas de gritar, de insultarlo por menospreciarse de aquella manera, odiaba que lo hiciera, odiaba que se sintiera menos, ¡mierda! ¿Que acaso no se daba cuanta de lo jodidamente perfecto que era?, ¿porque rayos no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para el?, ¿o es que acaso no se lo había demostrado lo suficiente? Se reprocho mentalmente por actuar de aquella manera, nunca le había dicho lo especial que era para el, pero es que, había dado por hecho que Stiles entendía lo mucho que lo quería, pensó que por fin se había dado cuenta de que el realmente lo quería mas que a cualquier otra persona sobre este mundo. Dejo caer ambas manos a sus costados, dándose cuanta del hecho de que nunca antes le había gritado de esa manera, nunca se había enojado con el como lo había hecho esta vez, nunca antes habían discutido, o tal vez si, pero siempre discusiones pequeñas y estúpidas, nunca ninguno de los dos había alzado la voz de aquella manera.

 

– ¿Tan? ¿tan que Derek? –“Que estúpido eres Hale” se dijo el moreno al escuchar la voz del castaño quebrarse de aquella manera. Su mirada de nuevo estaba sobre el césped, que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna sobre el, sus palabras fueron tan solo susurros casi inaudibles para ambos.

 

–Idiota…–Susurro. Entonces el moreno se dio cuenta de lo estúpido e idiota que era, lo único que Stiles necesitaba era que le demostraran cuanto lo querían, no necesitaba mas mierda en su vida de la que ya tenia.

 

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, alejándose del moreno del que estúpidamente se había enamorado, sabiendo que su amor nunca seria correspondido. Las palabras eran poderosos cuchillos para alguien que había atravesado por toda la mierda por la que el había pasado, aunque a pesar del dolor sabia que Derek tenia razón, era un idiota, si un idiota por haberse enamorado de alguien cuyo cerebro solo tenia tetas en sus pensamientos.

 

Se llevo las manos hasta su rostro, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que tenía atoradas salieran de golpe, no quería llorar, se lo había prometido justo esa noche, antes de tomar camino hacia el partido más importante que jugaría Derek. Que tonto había sido al hacerse una promesa tan absurda.

 

¿Porque justo cuando necesitaba de esas estúpidas palabras estas se atoraban en su garganta?. Se pregunto el moreno. Miro a su castaño amigo, marcharse decepcionado y con lagrimas atoradas en los ojos y se sintió como un completo idiota por no hablar mas rápido.

 

Corrió detrás de Stiles, quien triste y todo, había recorrido un buen tramo del campo de fútbol, lo tomo fuerte de su mano y lo estampo contra su cuerpo, como hacia un año lo había hecho para ayudarle, solo que esta vez no era así, aunque de igual manera, no midió su fuerza y termino con el castaño estampado contra su pecho.

 

Sintió su aroma, su calor contra su cuerpo, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el castaño, hacia el débil intento de separarse del idiota, que había roto su corazón más de una vez. Pasaron los segundos y minutos en los que el moreno no soltaba de su fuerte agarre al castaño, quien muy a pesar de haberle ordenado a su cerebro el no llorar, había empapado por completo el hombro de la apretada camisa que llevaba puesta Derek.

 

Pasados algunos minutos, en los que Stiles no había podido dejar de llorar, Derek lo separo de si, solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, para mirar de soslayo los acuosos ojos del chico que tanto adoraba, levanto el rostro de Stiles con ambas manos para que el castaño le mirara a la cara. Se miraron por minutos, diciéndose con la mirada todo aquello que no se habían atrevido a decir nunca antes, entonces como tantas veces lo había soñado y fantaseado, lo beso. Juntando sus labios en aquel perfecto y sublime rose que tanto habían añorado los dos. Un beso que en un principio había comenzado con un dejo de duda por parte del moreno, pero que con los segundos se había vuelto justo como ambos lo habían soñado, lento, pausado, pero lleno de amor y pasión contenidos. El beso que por un año completo habían esperado y que en un día como hoy se debieron haber dado.

 

Se separaron y se sonrieron, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, como lo quisieron hacer desde que se conocieron, y de nuevo se besaron, esta vez aventurándose con sus lenguas, mientras pedían paso en la boca del otro, el sabor de un beso maravilloso nunca antes dado. Maldijeron al aire por hacerse ausente, justo cuando más lo necesitaban.

 

Se separaron, sonrieron de nuevo y pegaron sus frentes, sintiendo sus corazones latir desbocados, como nunca antes.

 

–Eres un idiota Stiles, ¿sabes porque? –Pregunto el moreno. Stiles lo miro desconcertado por el inoportuno comentario y negó con la cabeza –porque no te das cuanta de lo malditamente perfecto que eres, eres tan perfecto que duele, dolió tenerte a mi lado, siendo mi mejor amigo, ayudándome, siendo siempre bueno conmigo y no poder besarte, justo como ahora, por temor a perderte, eres un tonto por no darte cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito junto a mi, Stiles, te quise desde que te conocí, recuerdas –Pregunto mientras el castaño ruborizado, asentía con la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos, las lagrimas de nuevo recorrían su rostro, reflejaban dolor, cariño y felicidad- te quise desde ese estúpido golpe que nos dimos, te quise y te quiero justo ahora Stilinski.

 

Lo miraste, sabia que te decía la verdad, sabias que te quería, lo sabias y no podías estar mas feliz por eso, lo abrasaste para sentir su calor y su cuerpo contra el tuyo como aquel día. Y le susurraste al oído.

 

–Yo también te quiero Hale.


End file.
